User talk:Katrina the Rich Girl
Archives: *Teh Flippandanger First *Da Dang Dancan' Duke *Ze Archive Wear Whee Gossip 'Bout Ke$ha AH DOO SIM REQUESTZ NAO! Tell meh wut gaem & wut day lewk liek!! So- um, message meh alreadeh! ---- Moo }} A S3 Request. Your Request file:K1N9 B00.png Stick your right finger into your left ear. o3o Star-Ella Says: OMG CHARLIE WHARLIE!!! *slapped by Creepie* 75720 48127 OUCH }} Oh the joy right now *To the tune of Oh Chritmas tree* Oh, MySims PC Yes! I'm to lazy to put a word bubble mah persona is Tardisgirl98 see you in 5! User:Meeeee I can't get in! Can you come to my garden instead! (It says can't connect :( ) I'm tryint to get in again no luck. I've spent 3 pc days tryin! (I invited you btw) Heeeey This is Julia on her sis' account, I'm on MSPC now so... Well, I got your invite and tried to come over...but it didn't work, how bout you come to my garden? It be late }} The Muffin Man, the Muffin Man I'LL GIVE YOU LOTS OF LAUGH, YOU'LL GIVE ME LOTS OF LAUGH i think i got this word buble done i think i got this word bubble done Thanks for fixing my word bubble You've become a friend of another user! ---- You have become a friend of another user! Hurrah! A good friendship will need to be maintained by being nice to them often. Also try to avoid doing anything mean to them. Who knows, you may even grow to be their best friend and get a best friend reward, so keep being friends with them! You'll never know what'll happen! Autumm 18:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) come join me in the anime club And can you conferm (If you want to) my request for you to be in my play?}} Kidney Beans, Kidney Beans... }} Dai petiish! D: Sorreh, you were the first one who I though... }} Remember to Eat Your Medication! }} One Act Rehearsal hey guess wat? MySims Cutie 142 16:14, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Crazy Pie! Do you like My Chemical Romance? Awsome!!!!Pizwat 16:08, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Say }} }} Here comes Darth Vader in his frilly daisy bandana. }} TDJRzDT! Hello Yello! I'm Seddie Lover, nice to meet you! I'm barely new cause I been here in my late June or maybe July! Anyway, I was hoping can we be friends! Sure! How delightful! What is your favorite MySims character? Seddie Lover }} }} My Sis will be on for a bit! "Whats Up" Hey,Hey Kartina whats my BF up to "Did You like my blogs well i looked at yours so"? Autumm 02:56, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Double Trouble! Teepees Are Very Nice and Cozy }} Omg My first Word OmG My first Word Bubble |username = Autumm |color = pink}} Autumm 00:46, January 24, 2011 (UTC) }} Yay! Here My Sim Request Mazum, Mazuma, doo ba-dee doo! }} Hey kartina how my sims request going and i have another one *Eyes:Blue *Hairstyle and Color:Violet and brown *Skin Color:Pale *Mouth:smile *Outfit Description:Penople's outfit *Face Tattoos:ferkeles *Accessories:none *Background:Transparent Autumm 00:04, January 29, 2011 (UTC) }} }} FELLOW MYSIMS PC USER Use the force, Luke, USE IT! Misuderstood Themes and Moods STINKY ELEPHANT! }} Chocolate from palate! }} Have a good one to you.}} There's a llama! }} Tartarus' Best Matresses Invaded by an Evil Clothes Hanger }} Chamelions turn blue when they are happy Hey K! Omigosh! Fried Shimp! }} The Burst of a Star, with Pizza omigod hi i can't believe i've been on this wiki and forgot to say hai to you! HA HA HA!!! *snort* i know i'm weird but seriousleh, HAI!!!}} Can I be a Member of Tardisgirl Games plz. Pix turned me down. I'm sad [[User:Mysims|Mysims 18:10, May 9, 2011 (UTC) }} Goodbye my friend, hello heartache~ uwu hi i saw you came back to erase your profile pic and deleted the player stories wiki so you likely don’t want to be here but we want you back!!!! we have a discord server if u want it and we won’t be mad about past lies or anything